User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Cinderpaw I know that we decided to only do current characters and not past, but my apprentice and I have been working together to do Cinderpaw. Can we put her up or should we start again? Minnowclaw Minnowkit’s Den 12:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) we are in the middle of her. Can we finish her up? Minnowclaw Minnowkit’s Den 14:03, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Question Hi Bramble! I wanted to ask you a really random quick question: Do you take art lessons afterschool? --Hallow's Eve09 14:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Join? I'm asking if I can join Charcat... I don't know how. I've been a member more than four days. Snowflower26 14:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Charart Apprentice? How do you become a apprentice for charart? Flamewhisker 19:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Snowflower and Flamewhisker To join, post a join request on the PCA talk page, and I or one of the senior management team will add you in as a member. Please note we are short on mentors, so it may take a while for me to assign you one, but you can still put up art once you join (one picture at a time) Thanks, [[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 23:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Just wondering, because you're so good at art and I've been taking art lessons for 5 years now but my charart isn't that great. Though I guess computer-made art is much harder than hand-drawing it. --Hallow's Eve09 12:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Verses: (S) - Hey, I was looking at your talk page and I saw your verse section. Very cool. I can't really talk to Moss about those sort of things, no matter how great a friend she is, but those verses are awesome. I don't think I'd ever heard the second one before. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 17:28, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Bramble can't direct to chat or the IRC! I get on here at school and if u read the message i sent to pebble it would tell u that I'M BLOCKED !!!!!!!!!!!! I'll get on WCW if I have to chat from now on! I rarely get on here @ home unless aboslutely neccessary becuz technically i'm not allowed on tis site becuz my parents hate Warriors! they say it's against christianity and obviously that's noy true becuz ur a christian! next time check the code and ask where the person is b4 u decide what's going on!--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 11:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :O Sorry! I'm soooo sorry, I didn't even know I was doing that. It must have been my brother, he gets me into so much trouble and always hacks on to my account. He did this yesterday too and got me in trouble with Brambleclaw14, I don't know what to do. So I'm REALLY REALLY sorry! Please forgive me. SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 16:14, October 15 2009 (UTC) PA Hey Bramble. I don't know if you saw this, but Hawkstar of Thunderclan pretty much attacked me on my talk page. If you haven't seen this, could you take a look? GB 02:37, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Signature How do you like my new siggy? It's almost Halloween! :D [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 21:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Okay, sorry! --Sparkheart 23:18, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry OK sorry me and Hawkstar of Thunderclan have already moved the Its just got a bit distracted.--Pebbleshine 06:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Vandal Hey Bramble. 72.24.200.180‎ vandalised Cats of the Clans. I've already reverted the edits and left them a warning, but I just wanted to let you know about them. GB 15:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you Bramble, you're so kind. Well my mom found out and grounded him and I changed my password yet again but I'm free for a month :) That's how long my mom grounded him, so sorry again! By the way, I like your signature. SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 21:16, October 17 2009 (UTC) Charcat For Me finally, you opened your talk page again. I just want to know how your CharCat members make the art for the cats. BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!! PLEASE! --Phoenixpelt October 17, 2009 5:49 EST My char art,Brindleclaw Ha ha, jeez Bramble, it's only been up for a day! Do you think its already ok to approve?--[[User:Shadowedheart|'♥Shadowedheart♥' ]] 18:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) And by boot you mean???--[[User:Shadowedheart|'♥Shadowedheart♥' ]] 18:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Don't feel bad ^^ Don't fret over the whole demoting me because I had to step down. Its fine and I'm sure when I'm ready to try again I'll let you guys know =) life during school time just tends to keep most of us busy, doesn't it? I think I saw you say you were in marching band if I'm correct, what instrument do you play if I'm right? -- Shim-ShimNewGladiator! 19:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::That sounds like my physical science teacher and math teacher. They just don't know when to quit. And omg thats so cool I play trumpet too =) i didn't know that and we're both in marching band.-- Shim-ShimNewGladiator! 19:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry! Whoa! time out! i do lie about my age on certain sites, yes, but not THIS one! and secondly i was born on july 6th 1995, boston u can check the hospital records, i'm am now in ninth grade in AHS (Apopka high school) here in Florida, that usually makes it about 14 unless u skipp grades which i didn't. Oh, and i get defensive when people talk about other people's grammar since i have experience with taunts and other stuff. esp. about my handwriting.-- 22:19, October 18, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Check out my story @ AHS.com Go bue darters! Stupid computer logged me out--.--User:Hawkstar of Thunderclan 22:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Do u live in Japan?--.--User:Hawkstar of Thunderclan 22:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Thks 4 the link, i'll send it to pebble.--User:Hawkstar of Thunderclan 22:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Lol, no problem. It's fun to make character articles :) --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC) The Fourth Apprentice Hi Bramble it's me Stonestar where did you find out all the info on the Fourth Apprentice characters?? --Stonestar 23:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Stonestar Wow After I read the Fourth Apprentice alligences, wow, I felt like my heart skipped a beat. I never expected all of that to happen. :) Anyway, do you need me to help make articles? [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 23:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Robinwing Hey, Bramble, could you make the Robinpaw article into Robinwing? I tried to do it, but it didn't let me because of this anti-spam thing. Oops, sorry, you just did. Lol.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Lol, true. I guess when Erin Hunter thought about the name Robinpaw, Robinwing seemed like the best choice for a warrior name. Poor Robinwing(s), they have such ''unoriginal names. xD --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) New Browse Inside Sorry to bother you about this, since I bet a lot of people have been asking about it, but I noticed you are putting up the new TFA spoilers, yada yada... and I found the link to the Browse Inside to look at it myself, but it only shows me the prologue and one page of chapter 1, not even the Allegiances. How were you able to see more than that? ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 00:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I also have a question about the Browse Inside. I found from ThunderClan to Mintfur in RiverClan, but I went to the next page and it said "this page is not in the browser..." or something like that. How did you get the next page to come up? There was another page to click on to go to next, but it wouldn't come up, saying it wasn't in the browse inside. How did you get it to come up? [[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 21:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Joining Hi! I've tried making an account on this, but it keeps saying unable to create account. Why is it doing that? PLEASE HELP ME!! :If you join, don't make pages like "hi". How do you join Project Character Art How do I join becuase I really want to Moonbreeze 03:18, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Project Character Art Questions Sorry if I'm annoying you and I'm really sorry If I'm not allowed to post PCA questions here, but do I have to wait until I get assigned a Mentor to post my pictures up for approval? :) [[User:Shigura| Shigura ]]Mah Talk Page 20:27, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. :)And I'm very glad you like questions, I might be asking quite a bit. XDD [[User:Shigura| Shigura ]]Mah Talk Page 22:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Bramble, I don't mean for this to come out the wrong way, but -ahem- can I be a senior warrior soon? Because... well, you nominated me a few days ago, and... nothing happened. Lol, sorry if I sound pushy, or annoying, or anything else that's bad :) . --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 18:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Mentor Troubles... We seem to have some problems with the charart mentoring programme. Mainly that we have too many apprentices and not enough mentors to mentor them. This is a good thing in a way, but with Dawn and Shim deciding to step down as mentors as well as senior warriors, and Mal and Goldencloud inactive this leaves us very short on the ground and I've had to assign a new apprentice (Phoenixpelt) to an inactive mentor meaning they aren't going to get the 'training' they deserve. Do you have any ideas for a solution? Either we need to find more mentors, or allow a mentor to have 3 apprentices; I feel bad having to give new apprentices mentors that I know aren't around at the moment and I'm sure you're having the same problem. For a short-term solution I think Hawkey's more than ready to be a warrior, and is almost, if not already eligible to become a mentor. Once she gets her Tigerpaw approved I've agreed with her that she will become a warrior. This will leave me free to take a second apprentice, but what do you think? I'm just rambling now.. =) xx [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 18:27, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay, cool. That should work. Let's see how it goes =) Also, just to let you know that I'm going away from tomorrow until probablt wednesday evening so may not have any internet access for a few days. If I do get the opportunity to get on, I will. I might redo Lionblaze when I get back ^_^ Although the apprentice and kit versions have now been based off of it and look the same... aybe I'll just leave it. Depends how much it bugs me. =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 14:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Current Projects Page I've been noticing lately how some people are not keeping up to date with the current projects page, and a couple of the inactive members haven't edited their reserved images for about a month. But isn't the max for reserving an image without putting it up for approval two weeks? I'm sure this is bothersome to members who really want to do chararts that are reserved by members who aren't working on the images, and it's also keeping some images on the project from being done. Is there something that can be done to fix this issue? And also, another problem coming from the current projects page is that some people aren't checking to see if an image is reserved before they work on it and upload it. I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but the purposes of the Current Projects page are not being noticed by some members, and is slowly causing problems, and will probably cause more in the future. I'm sorry for rambling on so long, and I know I'm just a warrior, but I want this issue to be fixed before it causes more and deeper problems than it already has. (Sorry if this doesn't seem like an issue, but I just want to ask if anything can be done about it or not, like maybe making an announcement or something.) [[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 21:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Goodbye Bramble, I really don't want to say this, but I know I have to, I'm leaving this site. I am being killed by all the homework I need to do and two study halls still aren't good enough. I'm sorry. I can be on for the next week becuase were on break, but when school starts up agian I must leave this site. I'll miss PCA, all the friends I have made, and most of all my mentor. I guess I'll have to just be in the shadows helping Minnowclaw to be a senior warrior. Also, while I'm on, Minnowclaw is my cousin and I know that she is dieing to be a senior warrior. She would kill me if I asked but I have to know, how can she be one and what requirements doesn't she meet? I hope I'm not sounding pushy or rude. I'll miss you soooooooo much and hope that I can hear from you before I leave forever.--[[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 12:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Mentor/Apps. I have been promoted to a warrior, and MosspathOfSkyclan wants to know if I can be her mentor. She wants to know how to get images approved, and I've helped her with a lot so far...so...yea...--♥Shadowedheart♥ 14:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Apprentices Now that I am a warrior, may I have a apprentice? I want to teach a excited, enthusiastic young person all the ways of the PCA. (lol) [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 16:26, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Apprentice I don't want to be pushy or anything, but do you think I'm ready to be a mentor yet? I'd love to help someone in PCA, and I know that there are a lot of apprentices...do you think I'm ready yet? [[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 17:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Missing Pages Hi, Bramble! Um, lately, two of the "For Approval" articles , or whatever they're called, for to of my images seem to have gone missing entirely after their approved. What I mean is, the "for approval" articles for my Redclaw and Graypool images seems to not be archived in the Approved Images archive in the PCA discussion page. It's sort of like they were deleted, although all of the other "for approval" articles for my other images are archived. Is it possible to recover these articles and archive them, or are they, well, lost forever? Sorry to bother you. --HawktalonTalk 22:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, there they are. Thankies! --HawktalonTalk 19:11, October 26, 2009 (UTC) "May StarClan light your path" Thanks! And how do I sign my name? It is called Siggys? I think right? Icestorm123 01:50, October 26, 2009 (UTC)Icestorm123 Sorry... I noticed on the top of the page it says no more join requests for PCA...I don't know if that's true or not...I was hoping to join, and I really don't care who my mentor is, I'm just putting it out there. Thanks, --Mosspath of Skyclan 20:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Wow, thanks Bramble! ^.^ And thanks for the talk tip too! Can't wait to get learning! Also, at the top of your talk page, it has a green important notice thing.--Mosspath of Skyclan 21:51, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bramble, an IP user vandalized your page about...4-5 times. Since I don't have rollbacker rights and they edited it several times, I can't revert it. Just thought you would like to know. Sparrowsong 22:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Siggys Can you make a siggy for me? Please! I would like one! Icestorm123 22:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC)Icestorm123 Oakheart Hiya Bramble :) on Oakhearts page it says "This article needs improvements" but on the talk page the thing are all done so should "This article needs improvements" be get rid of? and can users do this? or does it have to be a Admin? Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:20, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Siggys I would like the typing to be pink and the backround to be blue! And can you tell me more about Wikia? Because I am new here and I would like to know alot around here. Oh and how does Charart work? I wanna do some. (Only on Rising Storm in Warriors but... know alot about other books...) =D Woah! Woah! Sorry about all of the "Re:Siggy" thingys! My computer froze then all of this happend! I am reallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry Icestorm123 23:16, October 27, 2009 (UTC) new page An unregistered user made Omen Of The Stars spoilers does it need to be deleted or is it okay?--Minnowclaw Enter at own risk... 22:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm your new apprentice! Hi Bramble, apparently I'm your new apprentice on Charart!--Nightfall101 02:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry but the Omen of the Stars #1:The Fourth Apprentince is coming out on December 24th. I also think that the first Ravenpaw:Broken Peace comes out then too. This isn't known for sure. Thanks for reading this, -- 18:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC)Emberpool Hey Bramble, its about bluestar's deputy picture. I think it should be changed because it is just a gray cat, she is supposed to be blue-gray, as shown in the other pictures. --Aurorablaze 22:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Merging Hey Bramble I was wondering if you could merge whitecough, greecough and blackcough into one article called Illnesses, and later we could add information about more disease. Without the merge, these articles are really small. Insaneular and I would be willing to fix the article up once it is merged. Thanks! --Aurorablaze 00:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I have a question. Can I pleae be a mentor on the PCA? I think I fit all the requirements. Thanks, Vampiresong vants to suck your blood! 18:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Mentor Thanks for giving me Evanphoto to be my apprentice. I met a member without a mentor and since I have two can I have them. Their name is Darkmoon25.--*Minnowclaw* 18:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Bramble *shakes paw* I just wanted to ask you; are you done making my siggy? Or signuatare? And I wanted to ask how do you use siggys? Please anwser. Icestorm123 19:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Bramble! *Dips head* You are a greaat help. Sign my page so we can be friends! Ghoststorm[talk:Icestorm123|BOO! 21:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hi I saw you were on and wanted to ask you what you thought about my earlier message.--*Minnowclaw* 21:33, October 31, 2009 (UTC)